Rescue Me
by torib0o
Summary: Kidnapped from his home a year ago, Neji has been forced into a life of prostitution. When a year passes and a horrible event causes him to finally run away, who is there to help him? ShikaNeji, Yaoi, Attempted Non-con/Rape, Fluff, Romance, H/C, Drama, AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, another fic? I know, surprising. Once again, thanks must go to MaddyLovesL. The girl gives great inspiration even if she doesn't mean to.

Whole phrases like "_this"_ are memories of being spoken to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Harsh breath. The sound was overbearing in the otherwise silent October night. The heavy pants could be heard accompanying quick footfalls. The figure ran down cold, damp cobblestone streets, grasping a towel around their body tightly; their pale knuckles going whiter.

The fear in those opalescent eyes was tangible as he snapped his head back to look over his shoulder checking to see if he were being chased by his assailants.

The night was steadily growing colder but he hardly noticed; he couldn't feel anything aside from panic and fear and inwardly, he prayed for someone, _anyone_ to save him from the hell he was in. His feet ached and tears were streaming down his face as he continued to run; no destination in mind.

He didn't know how long he'd been running before the rain started to pour, but when he tripped and fell to the ground, feeling his towel rip, he didn't know if he had the strength to stand and continue.

He could feel those hands touching him and hear that disgusting voice whispering to him.

"_It's just a little striptease."_

He shivered.

"_Just take off your clothes and dance for them."_

He could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"_It's no big deal if they touch you."_

"Oh, god," he whispered curling into himself on the street.

"_And don't you __**dare**_ _scream if you don't like something they do, whore! Lie there and __**take**_ _it!"_

And that was it. He couldn't hold himself up as he vomited, his arms too weak. He'd never wanted the life of a prostitute, in fact, he loathed it to the very core and, up until that night, Neji considered himself lucky. He was kind, sweet, and compliant to his master despite his feelings for the errant lifestyle he was forced to live.

Only a year passed by since he'd been kidnapped and every day, he wondered if there was something he could've done to prevent it. He rolled countless scenarios through his mind and all of them led him to the same conclusion: one cannot prevent what one does not expect.

It was the night after his high school graduation and he'd spent the day celebrating with friends and enjoying himself far more than he could ever remember. It'd been a normal evening once he'd finally returned to his family's estate and he'd settled down for bed as he did every night. However, sometime during the night, someone had broken in and tore him from the very bed in which he rested.

He'd seen the papers and heard passing news reports from his master's chamber; he'd heard his name and his uncle's frantic pleas to have him returned to his home where he was so dearly loved and missed and never had Neji felt his heart tug so. In recent years, he'd come to accept the family he had, occasionally lamenting the loss of his parents, but aside from that, was happy.

He longed to escape his prison, if he dared to call it that. In truth, the brothel in which he resided was a gorgeous mansion and the layout bordered on Victorian; rich reds, purples, and blues mixed with golds, plush carpeting, silk bedding and drapery; it could've belonged to the wealthiest of royals, but sadly for Neji, it did not.

For the last year, he'd done what was asked of him, if only to spare himself the pain and humiliation that the other prostitutes were subjected to, eventually becoming something of a favorite to his master. He slept in one of the larger bedrooms by himself and was allowed to wear the maximum of clothing which could've easily gotten him arrested for indecent exposure, were he allowed to leave the grounds.

His life had been as good as it could've been, within the current circumstances, until that night.

He'd been in the line when the patrons entered that evening and one he'd seen before, his name unimportant, finally requested Neji's services.

Neji knew that this man had been with near every man and woman in the house, himself and sparse others excluded, but that night, that man, that sorry excuse for a human being, narrowed his eyes at Neji and his master didn't blink twice.

The man handed over a check with an undisclosed amount of money on it and Neji's master scoffed, ripping the paper up. His master proclaimed Neji to be the most beautiful, graceful being to ever walk through his doors and refused to take such a _meager_ amount for his '_most prized possession's'_ innocence, because Neji's innocence was still intact; his master assured the man of that. When the man gave his master a blank check, the man didn't so much as blink an eye as Neji was led away to prepare for their, soon to be, best paying customer.

Neji was accustomed to being chosen for the simplest of matters; stripping, dancing, maybe even teasing the patrons, but never had he been called upon to perform the most bare of interactive sexual actions. He was nervous in all forms of the word, afraid of anything and everything he might do wrong and expressed these fears to his master. However, when his master backhanded him, commanding he do as he was told and threatened to send him to a patron with a penchant for pain, he shuffled through the door without another word.

The evening went from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Never had he felt such disgustingly calloused hands on him, pressing into his soft, pure flesh so roughly while jagged teeth bit at the pale tendons in his neck. He shivered at the thought of those filthy fingers attempting to penetrate him and vomited at the memory of that disgustingly slimy tongue snaking its way into his mouth.

Neji cried out when the man smacked him and pulled his hair roughly before tossing him down on the plush bed behind him. He felt his body slide against the silken sheets before that mouth was on his again, trying to pry it open with dirty digits and slick appendages. Angered by Neji's lack of compliancy, the man threw Hyuuga's legs over his shoulders and ripped open his pants before laying back down on top of the young man. As he began to push himself into Neji's untouched canal, he released a content moan, never seeing the look of terror in the pale eyed man beneath him.

Neji stilled. He didn't know what he should do and absolutely overcome by fear, he let instinct take over.

He was sure he blacked out, having no memory of what happened after he slapped the man across his disgusting face and rammed his foot into his chest. He could scarcely remember the man forcing him to his knees and trying to force his mouth to his erect penis before vomiting and receiving the beating of a lifetime.

He'd run after that.

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door, quickly turning on the faucets in the tub and sink. He barely managed to grab a towel off the rack and wrap it around his body, hearing the harsh pounding against the door and calls of his name coupled with various swears and curses, before opening the third story window and climbing down the trellis.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, motion sensor lights were activated and he didn't stop to think for a moment as he ran towards the back garden and into the labyrinth there. He could hear heavy footsteps and yelling but it only spurred him on as he forced himself, literally, through the maze.

His once perfect skin was now marred by the scratches of twigs and branches as he ran through the shrubbery, never stopping, never looking back.

Now, as he lay on the cobblestone street, so cold and unforgiving, he had to ask himself what he had gotten himself into. He didn't know where he was or how far away his home was. He was naked, save his towel, and a frigid breeze rolled by, seeming to bring with it, rain.

He pushed himself up on his knees and cried out at the pain coursing through his body before his arms gave out and he fell to the ground once more. He was broken and dirty, bruised and bloody.

"And absolutely, utterly, pathetic," he said aloud, finally allowing his tears to come, only adding to the wretched vision he saw of himself. His breath hitched as he vomited once more before curling into himself.

He could see the streetlights flickering to life and with them, heard the steady footsteps of someone, a man judging by how heavy they sounded.

The man was over him. He could smell their aftershave, a mixture of mint and clover, and after a moment's thought, vanilla; the scent so masculine and sweet. He could feel their body heat and was disgusted by how much he craved it after running around in the cold for so long. When the man gave him but a whisper of a touch, Neji propelled backwards, screaming despite the pain coursing through his being as tears poured down his cheeks, his eyes wide and alert but never seeing.

"Hey, calm down," the man spoke coming closer to him.

"No! God, no, get away from me!" Neji screeched holding his hands out in front of him. When the man came closer and held his shoulders, Neji shook violently and kicked his legs out.

"Listen to me, hey!"

"_**Nooooooooo!**_" he howled, flailing his limbs, his physical pain at the back of his mind. "Please, _please_, don't touch me! _Get away!_"

The man stepped away from Neji and the Hyuuga immediately pulled his towel, now dirty and soaked from the rain, around his body. His breath came harshly as he watched this man, and he pushed himself up to his knees before falling back down with a sob.

The man was there in an instant, offering his hand to Neji. He could see the Hyuuga calculating, trying to determine something by looking between him and his hand. Slowly, the pale eyed man took the offered appendage, allowing the stranger to pull him to his feet.

His knees gave instantly, but as quickly as he'd lost his balance, a hand was underneath his arm, holding him up by his armpit. He stared at this stranger for a moment before realization clicked in those seemingly familiar brown eyes and the man spoke lowly, surprise evident in his voice.

"Neji?!"

The brunet jerked. How did this man know him? His eyes narrowed and he was about to question the man when heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the direction from which Neji had run.

"Oh, no." He looked at the other man with wide eyes and cursed himself for considering asking for help from someone who could've very well been a past customer turned stalker, but, he didn't have any other choice. "They…they're coming. Listen, you have to-"

Never having released Neji's hand nor armpit, the man forced the Hyuuga into his arms and ran down the street. "My car's down the block."

Neji held on tightly, never releasing the man who seemed so intent on helping him as the footsteps drew nearer. The front of his body was pressed against this man's and Neji could smell his scent where his face was pressed into the base of his head. Why did he smell so familiar?

The next few moments were a blur as he was shoved into the passenger seat of a car, a bag of laundry dropped into his lap, before the man took off, speeding down the road.

Neji slipped an oversized shirt over his head before pulling a pair of sweatpants out of the bag and shimming into them. He pulled his damp hair to one side as he pulled his feet up and into the seat, regarding the man curiously before clearing his throat.

"Th…thank you," he said softly, still unsure of the man's motives. "For helping me, I mean." When the man only grunted and nodded, Neji tilted his head. Now that his mind wasn't completely clouded by fear, he could see that this man was no older than he; in fact, he could've very well been younger.

His choppy hair was held in a ponytail that was long since soaked and his mocha skin was painfully familiar. Usually, people were tan but this boy's skin wasn't that beautifully golden brown that so many longed to attain in the summer season, no, it was a natural, light mocha color, which seemed slightly unusual.

'_But, he seems familiar,'_ Neji's mind supplied as he continued to look over his rescuer. '_Or,'_ the Hyuuga added grimly, '_new captor.'_ The man was muscular and quick, no question about that from the way he'd carried Neji and sprinted down the road, and he was a good seven to nine inches taller than the Hyuuga, but there was just something familiar about him that Neji couldn't put his finger on.

"Alright, really?" Neji jumped in his seat when the other male spoke, his arms tightening around his legs. "Neji, where in the hell have you been the past year?"

"I…you know me? You _really_ know who I am?"

As they came to a red light, the taller man turned to Neji and fixed with a bored look. "For the love of god, have you really forgotten me?" When he saw the Hyuuga's confused look, he sighed. "Troublesome. I'm Nara; we went to high school together."

Realization dawned on Neji and before he could stop himself he pulled the younger man into his arms and sobbed joyously. Finally, someone he knew had found him, and he had a chance of getting back home. "Oh, god," he cried as he held onto the larger man. "Shikamaru, I have so many things I need to ask you, but god, thank you, _thank you_ for finding me."

After Shikamaru managed to calm Neji some, he resumed his drive down the road. Obviously, the Hyuuga had had a horribly traumatic experience, but finally recognizing Shikamaru had done him some good. As they neared the Nara's apartment, Neji put his hand on Shikamaru's arm and turned to him.

"I have a question," he said softly.

"Sure."

"Where are we?"

Shikamaru looked at Neji, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "Well, I…that's why I was so surprised to see you here…"

Neji flinched but raised an eyebrow. "And where is 'here'?"

Shikamaru pulled up to an apartment complex before turning to the Hyuuga. "Neji, by plane, we're a good two days from home."

"_What_?! Where the _fuck _are we?!"

--

A/N: End first chapter.

Ok, first off, Maddy said I could probably make Neji a cute prostitute and I went with it but this story is not what I had in mind.

Second, I SO wanted to place this story in like 1800's London and make Shikamaru and Neji not know each other but it seemed really unlikely for Neji to trust a man he didn't know after nearly being raped, and I wanted Shikamaru to have a car.

So QUESTION!

Should this AU be in the Naruto Universe, the actual universe, or someplace I make up off the top of my head?

I bet no one loves me after this story….

_And_ I forgot it's Shika's birthday, tsk tsk tsk.

Comments? Criticism? Review!

torib0o (09/22/2009)

**(Edited: 02/25/2010)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh, writer's block, you are my greatest foe! So that update schedule's really gone to hell, guys and I've gotta write what I can.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites of this story.

**Note- In regards to cars/automobiles, drivers sit on the left, passengers sit on the right and cars are driven on the right side of the road, not left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Neji gasped as Shikamaru's car pulled to a stop. They were in a seedy looking neighborhood, the streets still cobblestone but not a traffic light for miles. They'd driven for thirty minutes in silence and after Neji made a sobbing mess of himself over the younger man, there had been neither a traffic light nor sign for ages.

"Alright, get out," Shikamaru told him.

Neji jumped as he looked to the driver's side of the car just as the door slammed shut. He opened his door and stepped onto the cold, damp sidewalk, wiggling his bare toes. The building was made of what he could tell was once redbrick that had long since faded and dilapidated.

He stilled when he didn't see Shikamaru and furrowed his brow when he found the younger man behind the car. He moved to stand beside the Nara, and his eyes widened as he watched Shikamaru pull a thin strip of metal from his pocket and slide it between the license plate and the car causing it to bend away from the car. He repeated the action on the other side of the plate before he pulled it off and walked up the steps of building.

"How did you-"

"Magnets."

"But, why?"

"Easier to keep the law off my ass. Are you coming in?"

He could see that the glass door was supposed to have a lock but the space where the lock was to fit had a hole through it, and that hole had rusted over. He looked to where Shikamaru was holding the door open and Neji rushed in behind him, not wanting to be separated from the younger man. Inside the lobby of the building where the mailboxes were located, a light flickered dimly; shadows of dead bugs visible in the overhead light container each time the light came on, and though they were made of marble, the stairs had holes of various sizes in them and pieces were missing in odd places.

"Hurry up now."

Neji started at the distance of Shikamaru's voice and looked up to see him standing on the landing above where he stood on the steps, glancing back down to see that they were on what appeared to be the third floor. As he followed Shikamaru into the hallway, he found it too was dimly lit and held the smells of various cooked foods and bodily fluids and, Neji felt his stomach lurch; how could Shikamaru live in such filth?

As they neared the end of the hallway, Shikamaru pulled a set of keys from his pocket and Neji released a small breath of relief. As soon as the Nara opened the door, Neji was glued to his back, eager to step off the filthy floors of the hallway.

The apartment was as dim as the rest of the building, but was a flurry of eccentric colors; bright reds, purples, blues, and greens flowing over the room in gossamer scarves and curtains, dazzling gold sparkling over the decoration in gorgeous sewn patterns, and Neji couldn't help but look at Shikamaru somewhat questioningly.

"I didn't decorate."

Neji's body was on autopilot, moving around the room to take in expensive reproductions of random pieces of artwork. He raised a brow and was about to speak when he heard a shrill voice call out in a singsong.

"Love muffin, I'm glad you're home; it's breakfast time!" the lilting tone came from his right, what Neji could only assume was a kitchen.

"It's nearly one in the morning," the Nara bit out.

A tall man with pale silver hair and barely parted eyes came through the door in an apron, spinning happily as he moved to stand before Shikamaru, a frying pan in hand. "My love, I've prepared a feast for us!" he exclaimed in that same happy tone.

Shikamaru ignored the man and moved to sit in a rather homely looking armchair, pulling a case from beneath the coffee table. Neji looked between the man and Shikamaru with mild interest as the Nara popped the case open to reveal a series of small handguns, pulling out the first and checking the magazine before beginning to reload the piece as the silver haired man sucked his teeth.

"Honestly, Shikamaru, where did you get these?" the man asked as he leaned down to further inspect the weapon. "Are these police pistols?" he sighed as he stood up straight, one hand on his hip as that joyous smile reclaimed his lips. "Well, I certainly hope you didn't kill anyone over them this time, honey pie."

The man continued to smile as he watched Shikamaru reload his gun before the Nara made sure the magazine was in place and pointed the weapon at him. "Stop calling me that."

"Oh, sweet pea, forever that bored tone with you."

Shikamaru wilted and rolled his eyes as he sat the gun down on the table, never noticing how Neji continuously crept further away at his roommate's boisterous tone. The silver haired man caught the Hyuuga's surreptitious movement and released a high pitched squeal as his eyes fell on Neji a mere moment before he cornered him.

"Well, aren't you just beauty itself?!" he exclaimed, reaching out to touch the Hyuuga until he found the young man was trembling. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, his brow furrowed with worry.

"N…no, go...go away," Neji mumbled as he brought his arms up to wrap around his body.

Glancing over his shoulder, Shikamaru locked eyes with his roommate who was looking at him with obvious confusion. The Nara swore underneath his breath before standing and slowly making his way toward Neji, pushing his roommate out of the way. He stood a few feet away, finding Neji's eyes as wide and afraid as they'd been when he first found him.

"Hey," he said softly, drawing the Hyuuga's attention to himself. "It's me, Shikamaru." Neji's body shivered, his lips still trembling.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, that's right," he cooed. "Come here; it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you; no one's going to hurt you. You remember me, right?" Neji nodded frantically before he threw himself into Shikamaru's arms, sobbing brokenly, telling the younger man he was sorry and that he was afraid. Shikamaru only held on, picking Neji up and letting the elder man curl himself around the Nara.

--

After he'd managed to calm Neji down some, Shikamaru took in the older boy's appearance and sighed at him as he shook his head. He wasn't entirely sure of what happened to Neji that evening, but by his injuries, he knew it wasn't anything positive, in the least. Immediately, Neji wanted to know what he looked like and Shikamaru bit back a chuckle, remembering Neji had always been somewhat superficial during their school years.

"Is it…really bad?" the Hyuuga asked as Shikamaru's roommate handed him a plastic baggy filled with ice wrapped in a soft cloth, moving his hand to press it against his left eye.

"Sweetheart, 'bad' would be an improvement."

"Be quiet," Shikamaru told his roommate as Neji's lower lip trembled. He exhaled a breath of smoke and laid his cigarette in the rim of an ashtray. He was sitting facing Neji at the small card table in their kitchen, Neji's chair pulled close to him so the Hyuuga was sat between his legs.

"It's really not that bad," Shikamaru told him as he leaned back in his chair. "From what I can see so far, that black eye's the worst of your physical problems, but let me know if your vision starts blurring or you get any nosebleeds."

Neji tilted his head. "Why? What would that mean?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Could mean you've got some head trauma going on." He picked up his cigarette and was about to take a puff when a thought occurred to him. "You know what; better just tell me if you're having any physical abnormalities at all; inability to move the eye, prolonged headaches, various fluids from your eyes or ears, you know, the whole shebang."

"Alright, just a second here!" Neji thrust his hands out before him and stood up. "Shikamaru, where are we? What…what's going on here?" He put a hand to his forehead and gripped the edge of the table. "I can't…I don't know….where is my family?"

At the lost look Neji was giving him, Shikamaru felt his heart break, and he knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Neji, we're on the island of Basai."

Neji couldn't speak as he dropped back into his seat. The island of Basai was a place he'd only read of briefly in school, a place where the line between the impoverished and affluent was so thick and bold, one could walk upon it. It was a place where crime was not only prominent, but expected of the vast majority, including the wealthy, and to leave Basai was a trial in and of itself.

It was a large island located in the ocean of Lilies, a bright name that contrasted the perpetual darkness that surrounded the harsh, choppy waters. The island was filled with mountains and greenery that was yet to be charted and streets ran confusing courses that often crossed each other. The law system was lax, healthcare was lacking, and the educational system was nearly nonexistent.

To get off the island, one needed several forms of identification proving that their residency was elsewhere in the world and the ports and airports were surrounded by international guard services. Coming was certainly easier than going, wherein one needed no documentation to set foot on the island, and it didn't take a person of moderate intelligence to see that this island was a place of isolation for those who inhabited it.

"Oh god," Neji mumbled, covering his eyes with his hands. How would he get home? What would he do now that he was in this horrid place? He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

"Hey," Shikamaru said softly, "it's going to be okay."

Neji looked up at Shikamaru, his eyes moist and shook his head, unable to form any words whatsoever.

The Nara sighed, "You should eat something."

"I very much doubt that I will be able to hold anything in my stomach."

"You should try."

Neji released a noise between a laugh and a sob as he looked over at Shikamaru before his tears spilled over once more. "You still don't say much."

Shikamaru quirked a brow as Neji buried himself in his hands and began to sob once more before looking skyward, asking why this burden was placed upon his shoulders before trying to soothe the older man once more.

--

After Neji managed to relax, Shikamaru was finally able to convince him to eat. He explained that after high school, he took the first plane out of the Castle Greens to the island of Basai to do some dirty work for a distant relative. Initially, he planned on only staying a few months but those months had turned into a year and Shikamaru found himself mildly content where he was. He explained that the man with the silvery blue hair was another distant relative, so distant in fact, it was difficult for Shikamaru to trace their bloodlines back to where they met but that was no matter; family was family and when one needed help, he found that there was no one better to turn to. And at that sentiment, Neji turned his head away, wondering why it took him so long to realize the importance of family.

"Why you looking so glum, beauty?"

Neji squirmed in his seat, pushing his chair closer to Shikamaru's but the Nara put a hand on the small of his back to still his movements and pushed him forward.

"Don't be afraid, Neji," Shikamaru whispered to the Hyuuga softly before turning to his cousin. "And why don't you introduce yourself instead of being such an annoyance."

"Ah!" the chipper man stood up, twirling himself in a circle before bowing lowly. "Well, beauty, you may call me Benjamin!"

"Benjamin?"

"Or Benny."

"Benny?"

"Benoit, whichever suits you! I'm also partial to Sebastian."

"You're going to confuse him."

"Bastian's also rather nice."

"Troublesome."

"You know, at times, I like Shu as well."

"Why do I bother with you?"

"Because, lovely, we're family."

Neji looked between Shikamaru and his relative somewhat skeptically as he pushed the food on his plate around with mild interest. While it wasn't the best he'd had, it had that home cooked feel to it and he felt his heart swell a bit. His hair was loose, falling into his face, and he couldn't help but push it back a bit as it fell over his eyes.

"Would you…maybe like to have a shower?"

Neji looked up as Shikamaru's relative was watching him with unblinking emerald eyes, and he couldn't help but shrink away from the intense stare. He wiggled his toes, still bare, against the linoleum flooring and shuddered at the grime he could feel on the bottom of his feet.

"Yes, please….umm…"

"His name is Kaoru."

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to where Neji was watching them with wide eyes once more. "Here, let me show you to the bathroom, and I'll get you some clothes that actually fit."

Neji looked down to where Shikamaru's clothing was hanging off his shoulders and hips and self consciously tried to cover himself up.

"Kaoru's clothes should fit you."

Neji tilted his head. "He's much taller than I am."

"Yeah, but he likes his clothing to cut off his circulation."

--

Neji's lips trembled as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Never had he seen his perfect, milky skin marred by such horrid bruises and scratches; however, the worst were the markings of large fingerprints pressed into his hips and the coiled marks of where hands grasped his upper arms too tightly.

His face was covered in tiny scratches from where he'd run through the mazes of the back garden of his captor's home and bruises from where his client smacked him across the face as well as the bruise covering his left eye.

Aside from being kidnapped and forced into a life of sexless prostitution, Neji had never felt his control ripped from him as it had been that night; never had he felt utterly powerless. It was a sickening feeling that left him completely lost and afraid, that left him vulnerable and self conscious, and he wanted nothing more than to see that vile excuse of a human being burn as a live effigy, and Neji wanted nothing more than to be the one to light the flame.

A knock on the door drew him from his musings, and he rushed to cover himself with a towel as Shikamaru's voice came through the door.

"Hey, you ok in there?"

Neji squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Alright," Shikamaru said. "Well, I've got some cream out here for your cuts and bruises and some gauze if you need it; do you need any help-"

"No!" Neji yelled, lunging to make sure the door was locked. "No, no, I'm fine, thank you."

There was silence for a moment and Neji could hear shuffling on the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm leaving some clothes and the cream out here on the table beside the bathroom door and, underneath the sink, there's a hairdryer. I'm leaving the room, so you can come out and get the stuff."

Neji released a deep breath as he leaned against the door. "Thank you."

--

There were a number of bruises Neji couldn't account for including one on the inside of his right thigh and another on one of his shoulders. They were tender, now that he had time to notice them, and as much as it pained him, he wished he would have allowed Shikamaru to help him.

There were certain instances returning to his mind from his adolescence with Shikamaru, and though they were sparse, he couldn't help but smile each time a memory rose to the forefront of his mind.

Shikamaru had always been clever and kind, a fact known far and wide; however, he'd never had much to say and had a reputation of being a bit of an enigma, not that it bothered the Nara any. Neji could remember trading quips with Shikamaru and watching the younger boy strut around with a loudmouthed boy with red tattoos on his cheeks and another with an ever present bag of chips. He'd never quite been friends with Shikamaru, acquaintances seeming a more accurate word, but he knew the number of people missing Shikamaru must have been plentiful.

He was sitting on the plush couch in Shikamaru's living room, watching the Nara sharpen the blades of various knives, anthames, and daggers. As he took in Shikamaru's visage, he could see the young man had grown considerably. Shikamaru was a great deal taller than Neji remembered he'd been when he saw him last, as he now had to look up to make eye contact with the Nara, and the younger man had put on a visible amount of muscle mass. When had these changes occurred and why?

"You could light fire with that look."

Neji's head snapped up to where Shikamaru was looking at him. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Ever heard the same phrase regarding 'freezing ice'?"

"Hn."

"Oh, love blossom!"

Shikamaru cocked his gun and was pointing it in Kaoru's face the moment the man leaned down to brush his nose against Shikamaru's, and Neji's hands flew to his mouth as he gasped. Kaoru's face twisted into a bright grin as he licked the bottom of the gun before closing his mouth over the opening of the weapon, wigging his eyebrows playfully. Shikamaru retracted the gun and rolled his eyes at the man's antics before glancing back to Neji who seemed to be watching the two of them with unmasked surprise.

"Oh, you nearly made me forget what I was going to ask you," Kaoru said as he brushed errant, silvery blue locks from his eyes. "How are you going to get beauty back home?"

Shikamaru locked eyes with his cousin, already knowing he was trying to determine the fastest, most efficient way to get the Hyuuga out of Basai.

"I'm thinking."

Kaoru scoffed.

"Don't give me that; you know the consequences for illegal escape and to contact Castle Greens would be nearly as difficult as an escape."

"Mmm, true," Kaoru said softly while glancing over to where Neji sat. "And beauty would not do well in an island Basai prison."

"We could always call Ida and Isa."

"Ah! Those difficult girls, absolutely not! Remember the last time we had a shipment; those wenches took 20D straight off the top."

"He has to go through the underground."

Kaoru's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. What the younger man was suggesting would be suicide. "Ey, Shikamaru, no. That's far too-"

"Do you want to go home?"

Neji found his eyes locked with the deep brown of Shikamaru's. This was the first time that they were including him in their conversation and not speaking as though he were a potted plant. Did he want to go home? Of course he did; what kind of asinine question was that? Shikamaru's eyes were hard and Neji wanted to shrink away from the way he was being assessed, but he sat up straight and nodded his head firmly.

"Yes."

"No matter the consequences?" As Neji's countenance morphed into one of utter confusion, the Nara shook his head. "You have to understand that trying to get off this island will be a process that can end us up in an underwater morgue," Shikamaru picked up a pocket knife. "Easily."

"And I'll tell you something; that's the _last _thing I want." Shikamaru fixed Kaoru with a hard glance and instantly, the man's laughter ceased and his smile diminished.

"You have to want this, Neji, more than anything because once we start, we can't stop."

Neji looked between the two men, noting the utter determination in their gazes. He'd been trapped on the island for so long, held in captivity for so long and he wanted nothing more than to go back to Castle Greens. He wanted nothing more than to wake to the sounds of tweeting birds outside his window, to hear his loudmouth blond friend arguing with a stoic raven, to hear silverware clink against silverware at an otherwise quiet dinner table. He wanted all the things he once took for granted. And his answer was one he didn't even need to think of.

"I will do whatever it takes."

--

Their plan was simple on paper; however, Neji was sure it would be significantly more difficult to put into action. They would travel only by water, train, and roadways; the sky too difficult and easy to trace them by. Shikamaru's line of work left him with a surplus of unclaimed merchandise of the highest technological level and a great deal of weaponry, therefore, they wouldn't be in need of anything.

Kaoru and Shikamaru were beginning to pack a fair amount of ammunition and the most lightweight, practical weapons they could carry along with necessary supplies. When Neji questioned clothing and hygiene products, Shikamaru told him there were already bags of such necessities in the car, reminding the Hyuuga of the clothes he'd earlier donned.

Shikamaru was allowing Neji to stay in what was supposed to be his, Shikamaru's, bedroom, although he'd never slept there in all the time he'd been in Basai, opting for the pullout couch in the living room. Neji appreciated the gesture, knowing Shikamaru was looking out for his best interests and as he lay in the bed, in what he could only assume was another one of Shikamaru's oversized sweaters, he couldn't help but follow the man around with his eyes.

"You should feel safe in here," Shikamaru said as he sifted through a drawer. "Don't know what you were running from, but as you can see, the only window here is touching the ceiling; want me to leave it open a crack?"

"Please."

Shikamaru gave him a smile as he pulled a rod out of his closet and pulled the lock on the window before pushing it open. He placed the rod back in the closet and sat down on the edge of the bed where Neji was gazing up at him with wide eyes.

"You're welcome to anything in this room," the Nara told him with a smile in his eyes, his voice gentle and content. "And remember, we're leaving in three days, so try not to get too comfortable."

Neji shifted underneath the covers and turned on his side to where Shikamaru was looking down at him. "Shikamaru, what is it you do here?"

"Work."

Neji frowned lightlly. "What kind of work?"

Shikamaru laughed. "The kind that will get you in trouble if you ask too many questions. Now," he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind Neji's ear, ignoring the startled look on the older man's face, "go to sleep."

Neji shook his head. "No, wait; what about Shu….Benjamin, whatever his name is?"

Shikamaru raised a brow. "What about him?"

"Are you…umm…is he your...erm-"

"Neji," Shikamaru called as he shook his head, happy laughter falling from his lips, "Kaoru is a mystery. He takes what he wants, when he wants, and few will be able to stop him by way of verbal refusal, physical harm, or anything else." He paused for a moment. "He is my cousin, but our bloodlines are so far apart, it has the same effect of saying you and I are related. Understand?"

Neji nodded slowly.

"Now, _otherwise_," and Shikamaru accentuated his point by wiggling his brows suggestively, "if he wants what he wants, and if I happen to be what he wants, as long as I don't have to do any work, I'm not refusing."

"But you're related!"

"Who has time for such logistics? We aren't hurting anyone and we aren't in love; I didn't even know him until a year ago. Who's to say the same thing hasn't happened a thousand times over between people who didn't know their bloodlines? Life's far too short to worry about such things."

Neji gaped at Shikamaru and, for a moment, he wasn't sure the younger man was being serious, but it didn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from deep within his belly.

"Good god, Shikamaru, you always have done things your own way, haven't you? Never letting what anyone else may think bother you."

The younger boy grinned lopsidedly. "I suppose so.."

Neji looked up at him through happy eyes and covered Shikamaru's hand with his own. "Thank you for everything."

"Ey, it's no problem for an old friend."

"Is that what we were, or rather, are?"

"Couldn't think of you as anything less."

Neji felt warmth blossom in his chest as he nudged his head against Shikamaru's arm. "And when did you become so forthright?"

The Nara laughed lowly, a sound that flowed over Neji like dark, bittersweet chocolate across his taste buds; it was a sound he knew to savor. "Let's just say there've been certain situations that let me know beating around the bush isn't always ideal."

Neji tilted his head. "Care to tell this old friend about those situations?"

Shikamaru looked down at him and grinned, mussing up his fine hair with a rub of his hand. "Ever the curious one, huh, Nej?"

"Don't stifle my inquisitive nature, Nara Shikamaru."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

A comfortable silence settled between them, and Neji couldn't help but allow his head to rest against Shikamaru's bicep, feeling the tight muscle beneath his flesh and pulse of his blood in his veins.

"Hey," Neji called softly, drawing the Nara's eyes to his own, "you wouldn't happen to have any…enemies because of your line of 'work', would you?"

Shikamaru gave him a bit of a secretive smile. "Why would you ask that?"

Neji scoffed a laugh. "_Look _at where we are, Shikamaru, the island of Basai, come on."

Shikamaru shook his head as he stood. "Inquisitive and perceptive. I'll put it to you like this, Neji, there's a reason why I sleep where there's good access to the doors and windows."

"Why's that?" Neji asked curiously.

The Nara was one foot out the door, his hand on the light switch as he glanced back to Neji and said, "Easy escape routes."

As the light went out and the door was pulled to remain open only a crack, Neji shivered and he knew it wasn't from the cold of the apartment.

--

End chapter II

I'll give anyone a cookie that can tell me the actual island Basai is somewhat modeled after, it was unintentional, but, obvious. And I mean in regards to GEOGRAPHY. I'm sure this country has excellent law, health, and education systems ^_^ I just mean in regards to landmass and location, ok?

A lot of research went into this story into this story and I now know more about guns than I've ever cared to find out.

Still have writer's block, but, this story seems to be flowing.

Reviews warm my heart.

torib0o(10/23/09)

**(Edited: 03/09/2010)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru closed the latches on the briefcase just as Kaoru walked into the room, dressed as subtly as he'd ever seen the elder man. They locked eyes and nodded swiftly before a smile crept onto Kaoru's lips. He leaned against the door and beckoned Shikamaru forth with his finger, his back resting against the wooden surface and his lower body pushed forward.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, thrusting the case into his cousin's hand.

"_Don't _take my car," he said knowing Kaoru knew which car he was speaking of and moved to sit back down on the couch, stopping when his wrist was firmly grasped, and he was turned back around.

"Don't worry about that, baby," Kaoru said and thrust his tongue out and the Nara could hardly restrain his groan.

"_Christ_, Karou! Did you kill someone this close to leaving?"

"He was being difficult! What was I supposed to do?"

"Procedure. Knock him out and take the shit."

"He would've remembered me!"

"Not if you did things properly."

The two stared at each other for a moment before another one of those smirks came to Kaoru and he pressed himself up against Shikamaru's taller, broader frame. He pressed his lips against the Nara's neck before opening his mouth and licking over the spot where his lips rested just a moment before.

"I think I can do plenty of things properly, Shikamaru," he whispered against Shikamaru's wet neck and though he showed no outward signs of it, Kaoru knew he was arousing the younger man.

He dug his fingers beneath Shikamaru's ponytail and pulled the Nara's mouth to his own in a violent kiss. Their teeth scrapped each other's lips and tongues as they pressed themselves together, Shikamaru's hands resting on Kaoru's waist as he pulled the older man to him. Kaoru groaned and draped his other arm over Shikamaru's shoulder, his nails digging harshly into the man's back, drawing blood.

Shikamaru pulled his mouth away from Kaoru's, hissing at the feeling of the abrasions before pulling away from the man. As he heard Kaoru's chuckle, Shikamaru turned on his heel and backhanded the older man, smirking at the harsh contact as he watched Kaoru's silver head snap to the side before he stepped closer and wrapped his hand around his cousin's throat, applying pressure as he pushed him back against the door.

Despite his position, Kaoru grinned at the increasing pressure and when Shikamaru brought his face closer, he snuck a quick lick of the younger man's cheek and a moment later they were pressed tightly once more, hands roaming across grinding bodies. Shikamaru sucked on Kaoru's tongue once more, groaning softly before he pulled his mouth away, speaking against the man's lips.

"You're going to be late," he panted softly.

"Through no fault of my own."

Shikamaru chuckled against Kaoru's mouth, trying to speak as the man sucked at his lower lip. "Get out," the Nara whispered. "before I kill you."

Kaoru nuzzled the side of Shikamaru's head. "Even if I could die, you wouldn't have the heart to try to kill me."

He growled lowly pressing his mouth to Kaoru's once more before stepping away. "Try not to murder anyone tonight," he said softly, stoking the man's face and smiling gently when Kaoru leaned into the touch. "And get back here in one piece."

Shikamaru kissed him again stepping away to watch him leave.

Kaoru winked at him, grinning as he opened the door. "See you into two days, hot stuff."

As Shikamaru sat down on the couch, he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Neji awoke the next morning, he was somewhat startled. Even in captivity, he always awoke to sunlight streaming through his window, never total darkness. His eyes scanned the room, a single beam of light coming in through the tiny, ceiling window. The walls were bare and the comforter was a deep navy blue, the only splash of color in the room. The closet doors had horizontal, wooden panels and as Neji looked them over, he remembered Shikamaru opening the night before; it'd been completely bare save the curtain rod and a few boxes.

He sighed as he rubbed a hand against his unblemished eye, raking his loose hair out of his eyes with the other. Though they hadn't been close friends, Shikamaru and Neji had spent some time during their adolescence together, having a great deal of mutual friends, and he could not imagine seeing the younger man like this a year after graduation, and at that thought, Neji stilled.

It had been a year since Neji graduated, but Shikamaru was a year younger than him. When had he come here? Shikamaru said he'd been here for a year, and he'd come straight after graduation, but if Neji's reasoning was correct, then Shikamaru shouldn't have even graduated yet. What was going on?

And there was the question; what _was_ going on? Why was Shikamaru really here? What did he do? If what the Nara's…eccentric cousin had said meant anything, then it was possible that Shikamaru killed people. Was Shikamaru a murderer, an _assassin_?

Neji pressed a hand to his heart, a sharp pain passing through him at the thought. No. He couldn't believe that; he knew Shikamaru. Shikamaru was kind and intelligent and-

"An enigma," Neji said softly.

Who could really ever know what was going on in Shikamaru's mind or if he was being truthful, as stoic as he could be? The Nara said he was doing a distant relative a favor and while that may have been true, there was quite the possibility that a number of things were left unsaid.

Neji crawled out of bed and opened the drawer he'd seen Shikamaru rummaging through the night before, and smiled at the memory of being told he was welcome to anything in the room. Opening the top drawer, he grinned, finding a pair of pajama pants to put on, having slept only in a borrowed pair of Kaoru's briefs and one of Shikamaru's sweatshirts. After pulling on the pants, he opened the bedroom door which led to the living room, and found it was just dawn.

Slowly, he stepped into the room, once again taking the eccentric, wild colors and patterns decorating the room and stopped when he came to the couch. He stared down at where Shikamaru rested, the Nara's eyes closed and his breathing even. His brow furrowed. Could this man, this associate, this _friend,_ as Shikamaru called him, really be killing people or involved in something as dangerously illicit?

Neji sighed and leaned down to look closer at Shikamaru's face before shaking his head. He looked as harmless as ever.

"Is there a particular reason you're staring at me?"

Neji released a high pitched noise as he propelled backwards. Shikamaru's eyes were closed, but at that moment, he opened them and familiar, brown eyes were watching him curiously. There'd been many a day when Neji wanted nothing more than to know what went on behind those ever bored orbs, but he'd never had a reason to spend more time with the Nara than was necessary.

He shifted awkwardly and brought his hands together as he tugged at the bottom of the long sweater he was wearing, staring at his feet. "I….I wasn't….I'm not sure," he responded softly, timidly, not looking away from his feet.

Shikamaru chuckled as he rubbed at his eye. He looked to the window to find the sun was just rising and he sighed as he shook his head, sitting up on the couch. He patted the spot beside him, motioning for Neji to join him.

Hesitantly, the Hyuuga moved to sit beside the younger man, letting his hair fall over his bruised face, obscuring his vision.

"Any reason you're up so early?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned.

"I…well…no…just….couldn't sleep. Not tired," he stuttered out, cheeks aflame. He looked around the room and despite the early hour, he couldn't help but feel something was amiss. There was a somber feeling surrounding them and although Shikamaru seemed as calm as ever, his muscles were twitching every so often. "What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Mmm, nothing," the Nara grunted.

"Shikamaru," Neji called quietly, shifting to look toward the younger man, bringing one knee to his chest. "You said we were friends; don't lie to me." He took a deep breath and watched as Shikamaru let down his ponytail before asking, "Where is Kaoru?"

Shikamaru stiffened a bit before trailing his fingers through his wavy, choppy locks. "He had to take care of some business."

Neji frowned. Business, what was this business? Why was he constantly kept in the dark?

"Is this business imperative to our escape?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at him, his expression blank as he raised a brow. "It's business that has to be taken care of before we leave."

"Then I feel I should know what it is," Neji said boldly to both his and Shikamaru's surprise, and he couldn't help but blush as he lowered his head. "I mean…if you'd like to tell me."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked to Neji, but in the same moment, he let a small smile cross his lips; he'd forgotten what it was like to have a conversation with someone who wasn't so…unconventional. He clamped a hand on Neji's shoulder as he stood.

"He had to make a delivery and pick something up; he'll be back in two days." As he reached the archway connecting the kitchen to the living room, he looked over his shoulder to smile at Neji, where the Hyuuga was watching him with wide eyes. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

As he looked out of the wide, bay windows, a shiver ran down his spine and he cringed at the thought of being alone where he could so easily be spotted. He swiftly followed Shikamaru and sat down at the table, watching as the younger man moved around the kitchen with practiced ease.

Neji tilted his head as he watched Shikamaru cut large chunks of cheddar cheese and pieces of apple before moving onto something else. He could see the tension in the Nara as he tried to hold himself together to exude a sense of normalcy and Neji couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Kaoru's absence because although Shikamaru admitted, more or less, to their relationship being one of a less innocent nature, Neji could see that there was something boiling just below surface that was affecting the Nara greatly.

Neji hadn't realized he'd drifted off until a plate was placed before him and Shikamaru sat down across from him. On his plate was a slice of white bread with melted cheddar cheese, fried apples, bacon, and fried, sliced potatoes. He looked across to where Shikamaru's plate held the same contents and the younger man wore a sheepish smile.

"It might not taste as good as Kaoru's yesterday, but I'm kind of tired."

"Aren't you always?" Neji smiled shyly as he picked up his fork.

Shikamaru chuckled. "A fact that cannot be denied."

Their meal was spent in comfortable silence, however Neji couldn't help but fidget every now and again with the thoughts running through his mind. Shikamaru, having noticed Neji's strained expression ages ago, set down his fork and leaned back in his chair and the older man looked up to lock eyes with him before hurriedly looking away.

"Something on your mind, Nej?" he asked quietly.

Neji jumped in his seat at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. "I…I….no," he stammered as he brought his fork to his mouth once more. "The food is delicious, Shikamaru."

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. "But, I'm sure my culinary prowess is not the subject at the forefront of your mind."

Neji shifted uncomfortably, looking up at Shikamaru through his bangs. "I was wondering about…Kaoru," he said in a whisper and when Shikamaru did nothing beyond raise a brow, Neji placed his fork on the table and began twisting his hands nervously once more. "He…he's gone."

"He is," Shikamaru confirmed.

"And you're upset because he's gone."

Neji looked up to where Shikamaru's expression turned dark and cross before hurriedly glancing back to the table. "You've been tense since I mentioned him earlier and right now…"

Neji pulled himself up into his chair completely, wrapping his arms around his legs and lowering his head to rest on his knees to avoid Shikamaru's visible discontent. He hadn't meant to make the younger man angry, but he was genuinely curious because in all the time he'd known Shikamaru, he'd never known him to be a nervous person.

'_Nor an angry one,'_ he added silently as he peeked up through his locks.

Shikamaru's brow was downturned and his breath came harshly, but despite his apparent livid discontent, he wasn't angry, he was simply upset. He was upset by Kaoru's departure and the possibility of the man not returning, upset that he'd been in near isolation and living a notch above destitution with a beautiful man with whom he was cursed to share blood, and upset that the person he'd finally found, the person for whom he'd been searching, now held the stability of an abused animal.

Neji looked up at the sounds of metal clinking against metal to find Shikamaru up and washing their used dishes before the younger man turned around and braced himself against the sink, the water still running.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "There are some…extenuating circumstances concerning Kaoru's assignment, so I apologize if I'm a bit edgy," he watched as Neji blinked questioningly at him and before the elder man could question his meaning, he spoke. "Now, as much as I hate being blunt," he said dryly, "I need to teach you something, some basic skill so you can protect yourself some kind of way."

Neji frowned as he pouted, and Shikamaru couldn't help but give a soft laugh. "Do I have to use a gun?" he asked softly, and Shikamaru tilted his head in thought.

"I'll teach you how to use a simple one and a few good knife techniques," he turned around to finish his washing but laughed a bit wryly to himself. "But, then again, how good do you have to be with a knife to stab someone and run."

Neji nibbled at his bottom lip anxiously as he watched Shikamaru. "Shikamaru," he called hesitantly. "I am a third degree black belt in tae kwon do and have studied capoeira. I also have extensive training in taijutsu."

Shikamaru stilled before turning his head. "Think you'll be able to put those skills into use when the time comes?"

He swallowed thickly, urging himself to recall his actions the previous night with that vile excuse for a human being, questioning what he'd done to aid in his escape, but he'd escaped and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered.

He looked back to where Shikamaru was watching him intently and nodded confidently. "I can."

* * *

They were sat on the living room sofa late that evening, Shikamaru slipping a freshly sharpened tantō into its sheath as Neji watched him closely, his eyes never leaving the younger man. He was wrapped in another one of the Nara's oversized sweaters and a tight pair of Kaoru's jeans, questions still swirling in his mind.

As Shikamaru rummaged through Kaoru's dresser earlier in the day, Neji could almost swear he saw the younger man's hands trembling as he searched for clothing. At the time, Neji bit his lip on the subject and he and Shikamaru had a relatively good day together, packing up and disposing of certain items while others were moved to one of the Nara's cars. The living room was now nearly bare with the lack of curtains and fancy materials that'd been mailed in advance to Shikamaru's parents' home and Neji found he was enjoying himself in Shikamaru's company, and he did not want to be the cause of more discord with the younger man. Now, however, as he sat across from Shikamaru on the couch, nearly ready to go to bed, he found that he didn't mind bringing up the subject. However, as he went to speak, his jaw dropped and his mouth remained open as Shikamaru's made sure the protective covering was firmly in his hands.

"What…what is this?" he stuttered as he held the smooth leather in his hand and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"You sat here for almost an hour watching me sharpen it, and you have to ask what it is?"

"I mean…why?" Neji asked of the tantō case in his hand, feeling the weight of the knife within the sheath.

The Nara simply shrugged as he leaned back against the couch. "Had an extra and you never know when something may come in handy."

"I…thank you," Neji said softly with a nod, looking down at the weapon in his lap, an overwhelming sense of security with it in hand. "Shikamaru, I really appreciate this."

The Nara could see Neji's chest moving shallowly as the older man slid the tantō out to rest in his hand, fingering the weapon lightly and Shikamaru gave a small smile as he nodded, feeling somewhat joyous of putting a bit of stability in Neji's hand.

He could see Neji crumbling before his eyes the night before and though what happened was still a mystery to him, he knew that he couldn't allow Neji to continue through his days with timid, cautious steps and furtive glances, especially not when they were attempting to escape the island of Basai.

Neji slipped the weapon back into its case and gripped with both hands, staring down at it and allowing his hair to obscure Shikamaru's vision of him. "I don't think you understand what this means to me," he said in a whisper. "Especially after last night."

Shikamaru raised a brow and coughed lightly. "Oh?"

"Yes," Neji said softly, peeking at the Nara from the corner of his eye. He felt as though he needed to tell someone of what happened, to have someone know of the utter fear coursing through his veins at the moment, but the only person he could tell was Shikamaru, and he berated himself for thinking of Shikamaru in a less than positive light.

Shikamaru was a trustworthy person, Neji was sure. The Nara was quiet, unobtrusive, and his thoughts were heavily guarded, but Neji didn't know if could simply _tell_ the Nara, the words hard to come by and painful to think of. _'But, if there's a better time to say it,' _Neji thought to himself, _'I don't know when it would be. We're leaving in less than two days now and if I have any hope of leaving, it all falls on his shoulders. I don't want to have to depend on him for everything, but then again, who else do I have to depend on? If I confide in him, it isn't as though he could tell anyone and if he could, why would he? Well, I suppose for my benefit, so I wouldn't break down completely, but he wouldn't do it unless he was absolutely sure I needed help; that I'm almost positive of.'_ He swallowed thickly as his eyes fell on Shikamaru who was staring at a spot on the ceiling. _'But, I need him; I need __**someone**_ _before I drive myself mad with these thoughts and my anxiety._'

Neji took a deep breath and shut his eyes, inwardly chanting encouragements to himself and when he opened his eyes, he found Shikamaru looking at him questioningly.

"I…I have something to tell you."

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes were wide when Neji finished his tale of his year long absence and his ordeal the previous night. His chest was tight, he could see the unshed tears in Neji's eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap the smaller man in his arms and hold him to his chest, but he restrained himself and wrapped a single arm around those narrow shoulders and hugged Neji tightly to his side. He knew nothing he could say would ease Neji's pain or lessen his fear, but he could be there, and he had a feeling that that was all the Hyuuga wanted.

The night dragged on as Shikamaru hugged Neji to his side, occasionally running his fingers up between Neji's shoulders soothingly and the Hyuuga turned into Shikamaru, welcoming his embrace and tender, gentle touches. He nuzzled his face into the Nara's shoulder and cooed softly as Shikamaru's fingers pressed against a knot in his back.

"Shikamaru," Neji called softly.

"Mmm?" he grunted.

"Are you in love with Kaoru?" he asked softly and when he felt Shikamaru stiffen, he wrapped his fingers in the material of the larger boy's t-shirt. "Don't be upset," he whispered and relaxed when he felt Shikamaru squeeze his shoulder reassuringly with a sigh.

"I told you last night that we weren't in love. In fact," he said, "my exact words were, 'we're not in love'. Why are you so concerned with this?"

Neji turned into Shikamaru, hiding his face in the Nara's neck, his fingers clenching in the material of the younger boy's large shirt. "You were so upset," Neji said softly. "And I wish for nothing more than your happiness."

Shikamaru sighed softly, his fingers resting gently between the blades of Neji's shoulders. Neji felt himself beginning to relax against Shikamaru, his body succumbing to sleep and he was perfectly content to stay in his warm paradise.

The night was still and silent, calm and peaceful and would have remained that way if not for the loud, angry voices flowing up and through the windows accompanied by heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. They were half lying down on the couch when the door flew open and a disheveled Kaoru burst through, slamming the door behind himself.

The silver haired young man did not notice their presence initially, but when he did, a smile, one lacking it's usual brightness, worked its way to his lips as he grinned at them.

"Hello, my honey pies!" he said in feigned joyousness as he hopped over to press his lips against Shikamaru's, Neji still in the younger's embrace.

Neji's mouth fell open and if he weren't so appalled and surprised, he would have moved away. As it were, he felt his chest tighten a bit and an unfamiliar emotion bubble throughout every cell of his body.

Just as Kaoru pulled away from Shikamaru, a loud series of knocks sounded against the door, and Neji's eyes wandered to it and back to Kaoru. As his eyes fell on the green eyed man, he gasped softly at the splash of red on Kaoru's shirt and in an instant, every malicious thought and feeling he was aware of, disappeared completely.

"What happened?" he exclaimed and at Kaoru's questioning gaze, Neji motioned toward the soiled spot and Shikamaru's expression darkened.

"Tell me you didn't," he bit out, and Kaoru could only smile sheepishly.

"He wouldn't go easily, Shikamaru."

The Nara groaned and sat up abruptly, Neji jolting from where he was resting as the younger man stood up quickly, pulling a pair of sneakers from beneath the couch and slipping them on. "One day, Kaoru, one goddamn day I ask you not to kill anyone and you do it anyway."

The knocks continued to come, becoming heavier with each passing moment, and Neji grew increasingly anxious as Shikamaru turned to him and snapped the case carrying his tantō around his waist, doing the same to his own blade, before tossing Neji a pair of plastic clogs with various holes on them.

"We have to go," he said breathlessly as he stood.

Neji watched as Shikamaru ran as fast as he'd ever seen the Nara exert himself, gathering their changes of clothes for their last days in the apartment and stuffing them into their bags before turning a cold look to Kaoru.

The green eyed man simply groaned. "I couldn't help it, Shikamaru; you know sometimes it's impossible to control the urge!"

"Only for you; you haven't got a _fucking_ ounce of self control," the Nara growled.

Neji slipped his feet into the shoes and accepted the shoulder bag Shikamaru put over his neck before the younger man ran to the window, the wind outside whipping as the rain poured heavily. Kaoru was at Shikamaru's side, climbing down the fire escape first, leaving Neji and Shikamaru where they stood.

The Hyuuga's eyes were wide and his face pale as Shikamaru stood, one leg out the window with his hand reaching toward him.

"No," Neji said softly, shaking his head and holding his arms to his chest. "What's going on?"

"Neji," Shikamaru said as slowly and patiently as he could as the door to the apartment was banged against repeatedly and he knew whomever was on the other side would soon be making an entrance. "Neji, I swear that as soon as we're in the car, I will explain everything, but right now, we have to go."

Neji swallowed thickly as he looked from Shikamaru's hand to his face, to where the door to the Nara's residence was being beaten off its hinges and back to the Nara once more. He rushed over to the window and took Shikamaru's hand, allowing the younger to help him onto the balcony and once there, he realized that the car they'd stocked with supplies earlier that day was parked directly beneath the fire escape and Neji was somewhat flummoxed.

"Shikamaru," Neji said softly as the younger man closed and locked the window from the outside after tossing a small, circular device into the apartment. "Your car is…how? Why?"

Shikamaru smirked as Neji started down the ladder. "I told you, Neji; easy escape routes."

Just as Neji reached the bottom of the ladder, a muffled scream reached his ears and he jumped lightly when Kaoru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, beauty."

Neji blinked curiously as he climbed into the back seat of the car, Shikamaru and Kaoru taking the driver and passenger positions. "What happened?" he asked. "What did you do?"

Shikamaru sighed as he started the car and quickly pulled down the road. "A chemical agent to wipe every organic trace of any of us away." As he ran a red light, Shikamaru swore softly and placed a cigarette between his lips. "Unfortunately, because of its power, it's toxic to the inhaler; the guy that burst in should be dead within a few minutes."

Neji's eyes widened as sat up. "That's terrible, but what about the doors that were shut?" he asked softly.

"It won't make a difference; the compound works its way through every nook and cranny!" Kaoru said brightly as he leaned over to light Shikamaru's cigarette.

"Why did we have to leave so much earlier than planned?" Neji questioned.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Because someone just _couldn't_ restrain himself."

Kaoru gaped. "You act like it's so easy to do what you're supposed to do and not get caught up in the moment."

"I don't feel the need to murder innocent people from time to time. I'm so sorry," Shikamaru said dryly.

"Don't you mock me, Nara Shikamaru!" Kaoru exclaimed before sinking down in his seat, mumbling away from the Nara's ears, "and lying won't help you either."

Neji's jaw would have dropped if he hadn't been so surprised, his body locked up in fear. What was going on here? Though he'd only been with Shikamaru and Kaoru for one day, he already knew of things that pressed so far past the line of what was considered the 'norm' that that line was nearly imperceptible, and somehow, Neji knew that this was only the beginning. Sitting back heavily in his seat, Neji felt his eyelids grow heavy as he listened to the quarreling in the front seat, and as he drifted off, he heard a mumble from Shikamaru, and hummed quietly to himself; this was surely just the beginning.

"Don't you go killing people to fulfill your urges."

* * *

A/N: End Chapter 3

Capoeira is an Afro-Brazilian art form combining dance and martial arts; it's pretty amazing.

Reviews and criticism are both extremely welcome.

November 1, 2009

**Edited: August 8th, 2010**


End file.
